


Sugary Sweet

by therumjournals



Series: Zach's Rules [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Can't stay mad at me, can you?" he asked.<br/>“Not when chocolate’s involved.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Sweet

"CHRIS," Zach bellowed from the kitchen.

"What?" Chris called back lazily, from where he was sprawled on the living room couch.

"You left the fucking milk out _again_!"

Chris glanced at the empty glass on the coffee table and thought about the chocolate milk he'd made earlier. He remembered taking the milk and chocolate syrup out of the fridge, mixing them in his glass, and wandering back into the living room. Damn, that had been one delicious chocolate milk. He got up from the couch, grabbed his glass, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry about that. You want a glass of chocolate milk?"

"That's disgusting."

"No, it's delicious. I usually go for a ratio of one quarter glass chocolate, three quarters milk-"

"No, I mean, how long has this milk been sitting out here?"

"Um." Now that Chris thought about it, he had watched at least four episodes of _Grey’s Anatomy_ since he sat down. "Sorry?"

"How hard is it to put the milk back in the fridge, Chris? That's like, an entire gallon of milk, wasted!"

"I said I'm sorry," Chris said, walking over to the counter and looking forlornly at the almost full gallon of milk that he'd left on the counter. The bottle of Hershey's syrup also hadn't made it back into the fridge. "Do you think the chocolate's still okay?" he asked, picking up the bottle to look at the label.

"I don't know," Zach said softly, so close that Chris could feel warm breath against his neck, and the heat radiating from Zach's body behind him. Zach kissed him softly on the shoulder, and Chris tipped his head without thinking, still reading the back of the chocolate syrup. Zach kissed his way slowly up Chris's neck until he could nuzzle into Chris's hair.

Chris's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "Can't stay mad at me, can you?" he asked.

“Not when chocolate’s involved,” Zach said with a smile, reaching around to pull the bottle from Chris’s hands. He set the bottle down and grabbed the hem of Chris’s t-shirt, tugging it up until Chris raised his arms to let him pull it all the way off.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“We should see if this chocolate’s still good,” Zach said, picking up the bottle again.

“What does that have to do with taking off my sh- ahh ahh,” he said, as Zach poured a line of syrup across his shoulder. Zach pressed the flat of his tongue to Chris’s skin and licked the chocolate in one smooth motion, ending at the base of Chris’s neck. “Fuuuck,” Chris moaned.

“Still good,” Zach said, his voice dark and rich in Chris’s ear. Chris turned his head until their lips were almost touching.

“Let me taste,” he murmured, and Zach did, opening his mouth for Chris to lick and suck the chocolate from his tongue. Chris was hard, his cock tenting his sweatpants, and he could feel Zach’s hands on his hips. “Touch me,” Chris breathed, but Zach dropped his hands and walked away abruptly, leaving Chris tonguing the air where Zach’s mouth had been.

“What the….” Chris stared in disbelief at Zach’s back (okay, his ass) as he left the kitchen. “You’re kidding, right? Right?!”

Zach paused with his hand on the doorway, not looking back. “You have to learn your lesson, Chris. Put the fucking milk away.”

Chris groaned and gripped the counter in frustration. “I’m gonna jerk off on your tofu,” he threatened.

“Fine,” Zach called from the other room. “I’m ordering a pizza.”

**

Chris cleared the dining room of everything but a gallon of milk and the bottle of chocolate syrup. He made himself a gourmet glass of chocolate milk, pulled his t-shirt off, and flopped down on the living room sofa with a book.

He smiled to himself when he heard the front door open three hours later. Heard Zach drop his keys on the table and kick off his shoes, followed by footsteps across the hardwood floor. Now Zach would put the groceries down on the kitchen counter, he would glance into the dining room and – “CHRIS!”

“Yeah?” Chris asked innocently from the couch.

“How long has this milk been out?”

“What? Oh shit, the milk. Oh man, sorry Zach, I got that out, like, over three hours ago.” Chris jumped off the couch and headed into the dining room, stretching his hands behind his head until he was sure Zach had checked him out.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I _just_ went shopping. You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

Chris picked up the milk and looked forlornly at it. “’Fraid not,” he said. He set the milk down on a chair and hopped up to take a seat on the table. “Should we check to see if the chocolate’s still good?” he asked with a smirk.

He watched Zach’s face carefully – this was his favorite part. The furrowed brow of angry disbelief slowly smoothed - he could practically see in Zach’s face the moment he decided, and then his eyes flashed as he struggled to mask his lust. Chris leaned back on his hands, watched Zach’s eyes travel down his chest, and he thrust his hips up a little when Zach’s gaze reached the trail of hair leading into his sweatpants. Chris’s breath hitched as he saw Zach reach for the bottle of chocolate syrup and Zach’s hand was warm on his chest as he urged Chris down onto the table.

Zach climbed up to straddle him, and Chris watched intently as Zach uncapped the bottle, tilting it slowly until the first trickle of chocolate hit his skin and he gasped aloud. Zach dripped the chocolate along his chest and stomach, letting it pool in his belly button before he set aside the bottle.

Chris felt his skin tingle in anticipation as Zach leaned down, slowly, so slowly, looking up at Chris as he touched the tip of his tongue to the chocolate stripe and licked slowly up over his chest. He made a slight detour to coat each of Chris’s nipples in chocolate, before dragging his tongue up along Chris’s collarbone.

“Fuck, ah, you’re ah, you’re going in the wrong direction,” Chris panted as he felt Zach’s teeth against his jaw.

“Am I?” Zach said, hovering above him, and Chris could smell the chocolate on his breath, stuck his tongue out to lick wetly at Zach’s lips. “Mmm,” Zach agreed, opening his mouth to the kiss and wondering how Chris tasted so sweet, when he was the one with a mouthful of chocolate. He smiled as he broke the kiss, and murmured, “Which way should I be going?”

“Down!” Chris gasped. “Fuck, Zach, down.” He thrust his hips into the air as Zach began the agonizing journey downward, lapping at his chest and stomach, not even caring if there was chocolate there or not. He paused when he got to Chris’s belly button, sat up, and silenced Chris’s protests by yanking his sweatpants down over his hips. Then his tongue was on Chris’s skin again, dipping into the last pool of chocolate, taking it into his mouth and then – oh, god, then he was swirling his chocolatey tongue around the head of Chris’s dick and Chris moaned and clutched at the table.

Chris focused on the sensation of Zach’s tongue as Zach worked him over, alternating broad flat swipes across the slit with light flicks around the base of the head and fuck, fuck, if Zach didn’t put his mouth around him now – oh shit. Chris propped himself up on his elbows and looked down the table, and Zach looked back up at him, his tongue never leaving Chris’s cock, and there was mischief burning in his eyes.

“Zach, you fucker, come on.”

Zach’s only response was to wrap a hand around Chris’s length, holding him steady as he increased the pressure of his tongue, saliva and chocolate mixing with precome, and Zach was lapping at it, loving every second of Chris’s exquisite torture. “Zach, please, unggh, I hate you-“ Zach stopped licking and raised an eyebrow “-I don’t hate you, I love you, Zach, _please_.”

Zach kept his lips pressed against the head of his dick as he murmured, “I know you like it, Chris. I know it feels good.” He kissed the tip sloppily and swirled his tongue around it again and Chris squirmed, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

“Feels good, feels fucking good, just, oh god, Zach, don’t do that thing where you-“ Zach thrust the tip of his tongue into Chris’s slit and Chris bucked and yelled and came, and Zach swallowed him down, tasting chocolate all the way.

  
“That thing?”

Chris opened his eyes to find Zach’s face hovering above his.

“Huh?” Chris’s chest was still heaving and he wasn’t sure how much time had actually passed since Zach’s tongue had effectively shut down all brain function.

“Is that the thing you didn’t want me to do?”

“Guh,” was all Chris managed in response. He closed his eyes, still riding the waves of pleasure, and didn’t open them again until he felt something smooth and warm pressing against his lips. He stuck his tongue out and tasted chocolate and Zach, and he cracked an eye open to find Zach kneeling beside him, nudging the head of his cock against his lips. “Nnngh,” Chris groaned, as all remaining life support systems shut down, and all he could manage to do was open his mouth to let Zach drag his cock across his tongue. He reached up lazily, but Zach swatted him away.

“I’ve got this. You just lay there and look debauched,” Zach said, stroking himself and rubbing across Chris’s lips and cheek and tongue. Chris looked hot as fuck lying there, his tongue darting out to lick at his swollen lips, and Zach jerked himself faster, his wrist loose and his fist slick with the remaining chocolate syrup. Chris was more aware now, and he tipped his head up to lick at Zach’s cock, and Zach could feel his climax building, hot friction and something deeper. Chris dropped his head back and opened his mouth and Zach groaned as his cock pulsed in his hand, come splashing across Chris’s lips and tongue.

Chris smiled as Zach collapsed beside him, taking a minute to catch his breath before he propped himself up on an elbow and kissed the satisfaction off Chris’s face.

“Come on,” Zach said, nuzzling into his neck. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Whyyy?” Chris whined, clutching at Zach’s shoulders, perfectly content with remaining on the dining room table for his inevitable nap.

“Because.” Zach kissed him on the forehead and looked into his eyes. “You have to go to the grocery store to get us more milk.”

Chris groaned and rolled his eyes. He glanced down and wrinkled his nose at his sticky chest and abs.

“Oh, and Chris,” Zach said, as Chris struggled to sit up. “Why don’t you just pick up a half-gallon this time. Just in case, you know…you accidentally leave it out again.” Chris grinned, suddenly feeling his energy return. He slid off the table, grabbed Zach’s hand, and headed toward the shower with a spring in his step.  



End file.
